road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Step Up
Step Up Lyrics Camilla: Uh, here we go That's right, (Daisy: uh huh uh huh) Uh huh let's go y'all And 5 6 7 with the vocals! Alright Erin work it girl Erin (with The Baby Dollz): Right here (and now) is what (it's all about) Bring out (the crowd) we're ready, steady, strong and proud Daisy (with The Baby Dollz): We're a lot, (it shows) no stopping us (we're in the zone) Red hot, (we know) in it to win it, girls let's go Camilla (Vanessa): (Step up) it's time to work it, (Step out) gotta do it for real (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Step up) it's now or never, (Step out) all the Cheetah Girls (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to show the world Camilla: Show 'em what we're working with (Erin: Ah yeah, all right) We got it (Daisy: Don't let them know) Daisy (with The Baby Dollz): Let's turn away (from the mirror), it's time to play Our rules, (our game), we know we got just what it takes Camilla (with The Baby Dollz): We've come (this far), sometimes (it might be hard) We know (we are) each one of us a superstar Camilla (Vanessa): (Step up) it's time to work it, (Daisy: whoo) (Step out) gotta do it for real (Daisy: for real) (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Daisy: oh-oh) (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Daisy: show them how you feel) (Step up) it's now or never, (Step out) all the Baby Dollz, (Daisy: oh!) (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to show the world (Daisy: the world) Camilla: We believe it 'cause we know we can Erin: Reach in each dream now we understand Camilla and Daisy: There's no giving up or giving in 5 6 7 8, (Daisy: again, again, oh yeah) Erin: Woo Camilla! Camilla: Vanessa, go on girl! Daisy: Erin, do your thang! Vanessa: That's right Daisy! The Baby Dollz (Daisy): Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, never gonna stop (Never) Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, (ooh yeah) Camilla (Vanessa): (Step up) (with Daisy: it's time to work it) (Step out) gotta do it for real (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Daisy: show them how you feel) (Step up) it's now or never, (Step out) all the Baby Dollz, (Daisy: Baby Dollz!) (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to show the world Camilla with Erin: Say it loud for me now, it's the dance break, time to work it out (Erin: Uh huh, time to work it out) Uh, break it down for me now, Dollz in the house, won't you dance for me now? (Daisy: mhmm) Uh, work it out for me now, (Daisy: oh) Dollz in the house, won't you shine for me now? (Daisy: yeah, yeah) Vanessa, Daisy, Camilla, Erin in the house, (Daisy: Come on sing it with me!) won't you sing for me now? Camilla (Vanessa): (Step up) it's time to work it (Step out) gotta do it for real (Daisy: baby) (Say it loud) it's time to dance, (Step up) and shine the way it feels (Daisy: show them how you feel) (Step up) it's now or never, (Daisy: come on, come on) (Step out) all the Baby Dollz, (Daisy: oh!) (Say it loud) we're here together, time for us to do it... The Baby Dollz: Step Up! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs